


dari sebuah mimpi buruk

by morteverum



Series: atas nama hati yang terluka [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, BoKuroo Week 2020, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Lokal500, M/M, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: Biar, biarkan saja aku mati membusuk dan menjadi tulang-belulang; yang hilang raganya dan runtuh jiwanya. untuk [#lokal500] dan [#BokurooWeek2020—Day 6; Crime]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: atas nama hati yang terluka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024464
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	dari sebuah mimpi buruk

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

_“No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks.”_

― _Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley_

***

Bokuto Koutarou kecupi punggung kekasihnya yang penuh luka sayat dan memar biru-ungu—tampak menyakitkan juga menyedihkan rupanya. Membekas dalam-dalam, menancapkan amarah dan bekas mendarah pada tubuh Kuroo Tetsurou, yang sebentar lagi rapuh dan kalau digoyahkan sedikit akan runtuh, jatuh, lalu hancur berserak sisakan kepingan tubuh.

Napas Kuroo satu-satu, terguncang dan bercucur keringat takut dari sebuah mimpi buruk; mimpi yang menyayat hati, torehkan luka tidak hanya pada raga namun juga pada jiwa yang awas, membuatnya meneriakkan nama Bokuto berulang kali di sela-sela deru tangis rasa sakit.

Bokuto hafal betul cerita-cerita di balik luka yang hiasi tiap inci tubuh Kuroo—ia disana; menyaksikan, memaksa untuk menolong walau akhirnya ditepis oleh pria surai jelaga.

Ia masih hafal kalimat andalan Kuroo,

“ _Biar, biarkan saja aku mati membusuk dan menjadi tulang-belulang.”_

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh bergetar hebat, Kuroo merapalkan serapahnya itu. Ia pinta Bokuto pergi jauh-jauh, (yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan, pria itu malah mendekat dan berteriak marah, lalu sesaat kemudian luka yang terus-terusan baru sudah tersemat di tiap inci kulitnya, menelisik masuk lukai harga diri).

_Pilu nyatanya memar hatiku_

_Oh rentannya aku_

Bokuto selalu suka punggung Kuroo—jauh sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh dan membiarkan amarahnya mengambil alih, punggung itu dulunya adalah rumah; yang selalu ia kecup di pagi hari kala Kuroo menyiapkan sarapan dan ia dekap erat di malam hari kala Kuroo tertidur pulas.

Kalau saja Kuroo tidak tahu tentang seperti apa Bokuto sebenarnya dan tetap menjadi teman alih-alih sepasang kekasih _,_ akankah Kuroo sehancur ini? Bisakah ia berubah atau akan tetap ia torehkan luka pada tubuh Kuroo, pada Kuroo sepenuhnya?

Bokuto dilingkup rasa bersalah dan berjuta-juta _kalau saja_ lainnya _._ Bibirnya bergetar suarakan maaf pada kulit Kuroo, hancur kala ia rasa punggung yang menenangkannya kini menanggung luka; yang tanpa sengaja tersapu oleh bibirnya, meremang lemah dan bergetar sedikit, seakan-akan Kuroo secara tak sadarkan diri tengah mengantisipasi datangnya luka baru.

_“Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.”_

Semu. Bokuto tidak pernah jera. Nantinya ia akan lupa lalu semuanya akan kembali berputar bagaikan roda.

Tangisnya pecah, tak lagi ia tutup-tutupi perasaannya. Ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia bertemu Kuroo, tak seharusnya kekasihnya itu menerima luka-luka buruk rupa karenanya.

_Kelak ‘kan membekas_

_mendendam hingga akhirku_

Dalam diam, Kuroo ikut menangis. Pilu menahan sakit dan takut yang menjalar tubuhnya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin pergi, menjadi abu yang kemudian disemai di atas awan; hilang raganya dan runtuh jiwanya.

***

**The End.**


End file.
